If an application program (hereinafter, referred to as an “app”) is installed on a smart phone, an app button may be automatically registered on a home screen. The app button is an image displayed for executing the installed app. If it is detected that a user touches a display area of the app button, the smart phone executes the application.
The automatic registration of the app button is performed as the smart phone is a device for individual use. In other words, the user of the app installed on the smart phone is identical to the user of the smart phone. On the other hand, an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) is shared by many users. The MFP does not automatically register the app button after the app is installed. An administrator of the MFP manually registers the app button on the home screen for each user as required. Alternatively, the user may manually register the app button on the home screen. This is because there is a case in which the administrator may limit the user of the app, or the installed app is not necessarily used by all users. However, manual registration of the app button may lead to complicated work.